goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Cochrane-A calls Jazzi a crybaby during Frozen/Beaten up by Jet the Hawk
Cochrane-A calls Jazzi a crybaby during Frozen/Beaten up by Jet the Hawk was a GoAnimate special with the transcript and plot of it made by Luna Minami. Plot At the GoAnimate Omega Cinemas, Jazzi was upset because of Anna's death. Cochrane-A laughs at her, causing Jazzi to cry, flooding the GoAnimate Omega Cinemas. Then, Shimajiro Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, Jivin' Janice, the other Save Ums, and Azura ground Cochrane-A to get Jet the Hawk to beat him up. Later that night, Azura and Ike comfort Jazzi and they tell her that Ka-Chung and Custard making her some fries with macaroni and cheese. Then, Jazzi gets exhausted and his parents tuck her into bed and read her a bedtime story. Jazzi falls asleep after the story. Cast *Ivy as Shimajirō Shimano and Foo. *Brian as Cochrane-A. *African Vulture as Jivin' Janice. *Shy Girl as B.B. Jammies. *Princess as Azura. *Kayla as Rita. *Emma as Jazzi. *Kendra as Noodle. *Amy as Ka-Chung. *Jennifer as Custard. *Young Guy as Erik Vons and Jet the Hawk. *Shy Girl as Mimirin Midorihara. Transcript Intro Azura: Cochrane-A, I can't believe you were putting up "Mary Test and Johnny Test give birth to a son, Nicholas"! You know sisters marrying brothers was stupid! That's it! I will make a grounded story out of you. It will be called "Cochrane-A calls Jazzi a crybaby during Frozen/Beaten up by Jet the Hawk". Start the video, cameraman. Transcript Part 1: Cochrane-A Makes Fun of Jazzi during Frozen. (GoAnimate City, USA, June 14, 2017) (Various characters are watching Frozen. However, Cochrane-A is not behaving) (A few minutes later, the scene reaches the saddest part of Frozen, Anna's death) (Jazzi starts crying and it made Cochrane-A very happy) Cochrane-A: Ha! (X7) Jazzi, due to being sad over the death of Anna, you're such a crybaby! You are a crybaby! (X4) began singing You're Such A Crybaby to Jazzi in the style of Notes In Your Lunchbag from Bizaardvark. Cochrane-A: You're just a dumb crybaby in the world. Whimpering like a puppy. Scared of flash floods you are, whimpering like a puppy. You're just so pathetic. Wish you could stop bawling, but you're just so dumb! Cochrane-A and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! Cochrane-A: Tears are streaming down your face, and there's no way to stop your crying. Sadness is endless, it's a death sentence. You're just so pathetic. Wish you could stop bawling, but you're just a crybaby. Cochrane-A and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You are such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You're such a crybaby Save-Ums leader!! begins to cry in her TV show voice even mega hardest to the point she cried a massive, enormous, colossal and gigantic wave of tears, flooding the entire GoAnimate Omega Cinemas, killing over 30,000 people, injuring over 60,000 people and causing everyone to panic and run for their lives to: A black background surrounded by flames with Custard Custard: (does a 2002-2003 Godzilla roar) (changes to Veena voice) COCHRANE-A!!! YOU GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!!! YOU...ARE...IN...TROUBLE AND IN MEGA HYPER DEAD MEAT!!!! Part 2: Cochrane-A gets grounded and beaten up by Jet the Hawk to: Outside Cochrane-A's home. A bus is seen driving to the sidewalk as the dramatic chipmunk sound effect played really loudly. to the living room Custard: Cochrane-A, how bloody dare you make fun of my girlfriend Jazzi and make her cry a massive, enormous, colossal and gigantic tsunami of tears to flood the whole GoAnimate Omega Cinemas due to the sad scene in Frozen over the death of Anna. Now, we're gonna have to pay $300 to repair the whole GoAnimate Omega Cinemas!!! Foo: I agree with Custard! Shimajirō Shimano: You probably killed over 30,000 people because of what you did to Jazzi!! Mimirin Midorihara: Even worse, you just killed whole entire families!!! Azura: And thanks to you, we will also be paying over 60,000 hospital bills because of what you did to make Jazzi bawl! Ike: And we're going to the funeral of the people that were killed by Jazzi's massive and gigantic tsunami of tears!! Ka-Chung: Why would you make Jazzi cry like that?! Do you know she is a nice 5 year old human Save Um? You should know doing that kind of stuff like that can really make Jazzi cry extremely mega harder, you stupid bad boy!! Noodle: Yeah, you should be sorry for what you did to my best friend Jazzi! Now she needs to go to sleep and has to have her feet worshipped because of you! B.B. Jammies: Agweed! Erik: That's it! You are grounded super big time. And for that, someone is going to beat you up! Do you know who he is? I'll give you a hint. He is from Sonic Riders, he is a green anthropomorphic hawk and he is the leader of the Babylon Rogues. Cochrane-A: I don't want to be beaten up by Jet. Rita: Correct. Jet is going to beat you up with a dagger. Jet the Hawk, beat up Cochrane-A! appears Jet: Prepare for some bleeding! Rotten then appears and hides Jet beating up Cochrane-A Robbie Rotten: Don't let your kids watch it! Part 3 Finale: Jazzi's bedtime feet worship